


The Haunted Forest of Hycrania

by psychokatal



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Mystery, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychokatal/pseuds/psychokatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Alexander the Great, time quickly turned from great to bad, especially to man loyal to the course. This is the story of Episkopos Yunho and his companion JaeJoong, who find themselves in the midst of the intrigues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted Forest of Hycrania

**Author's Note:**

> Explanations:  
> Under the reign of Alexander the Great, the Empire was separated into Satrapies (districts).  
> For the eastern Satrapies, Alexander ordered the following division of power:  
> Satrap: had civil authority, could be Persian  
> Episkopos: a military inspector, had to be Macedonian (source: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexanderreich German)  
> The Satrapy in this story: Hycrania (now Iran)

 

  
The Haunted Forest of Hycrania  
For Auastronomer

  
“Let’s call it a day, shall we?” Episkopos Yunho suggested when the meeting already lasted for 5 hours. “We should retire and tomorrow morning, when we have a fresh mind, we shall meet again.”  
  
Murmuring their affirmation, the six men surrounding the table left the conference room one by one where the strategic steps for the plans of the settlement turning into a city were being discussed. Yunho, feeling exhausted, rested his forehead in his hand, supported by his elbow on the armchair. A pair of hands settled on his shoulders and began to massage the stiff muscles before moving to his neck. Yunho moaned in appreciation and put his other hand above one of them.  
  
“Thank you for keeping me grounded, JaeJoong” Yunho said sincerely. More often than he liked, the knowledge of JaeJoong standing still in the dark shadows behind him had reminded him not to let his anger rule against him and bark back with some harsh words he was prepared to hurl into the room. Every time he was about to shrink his diplomatic skills to nothing, he felt the cool gaze of his companion grazing his neck and he kept his thoughts to himself, taking a deep breath and reformulated his demands.  
  
Without JaeJoong, he surely wouldn't have kept his position as an Episkopos, a superintendent, this long.  
  
He had the fortune of having a wealthy and influential Macedonian mother and a skilled, prosperous Asian merchant being his parents and his own achievements in the Macedonian army. His reputation had provided him with the honor of being the Episkopos in Hyrcania, obliged to oversee the foundation of a new city at the Caspian Sea to enrich the prosperity of Alexander the Great's empire. His position as the Episkopos gave him control over the local army forces as Satrap Phrataphernes was no Macedonian but Persian and as Alexander's rule says no Satrap east of the Euphrat who wasn't a Macedonian were to delegate the military. And as Phrataphernes happened to be in India right now, supporting Alexander the Great, he also had to oversee the founding of the city.  
  
Yunho was a proud and mighty man, however, his temper sometimes got the better of him.  
In JaeJoong he found the perfect companion and every day that passed he envied the emperor more and more for having Hephaistion by his side since childhood but at the thought how everybody required the king to produce an heir soon he was glad to not be in the same position- yet.  
  
A firm squeeze reassured Yunho how JaeJoong understood him and soon he felt breathing against his ear. “Why don’t we retire and get some food into you? How does that sound, my Lord?”  
  
JaeJoong knew he didn't have to call Yunho 'my Lord' when they were in private however he delighted at the knowledge of Yunho shuddering when he used that deep voice, sultry embracing him, only when they were alone.  
  
“That sounds heavenly. Lead the way, my minx.” JaeJoong's eyes sparkled with mirth by the endearment, taking his hand and leaving through the door to lead Yunho to the gardens.

 

 

 

  
[ ](http://s109.beta.photobucket.com/user/PsychoKatal/media/tumblr_m5j3ukNtE81qfibmco1_400_zps8fad3080.jpg.html)   


Straps of cloth were hung up in the trees, paper lanterns seeming to fly under the canopy. Soft rugs graced the ground and several pillows invited Yunho to rest his head on them while enjoying the oranges, which flourished in Hycrania, along with other fruits. As he rested, JaeJoong brought a decanter and handed him some good old vine from home. Sipping his vine Yunho watched JaeJoong, who peeled one of the citrus fruits for him. He was so much more to Yunho, although everybody just saw in him a slave, born to a set of other slaves shipped in from Asia.

When his father had taken him to the slave market, to find someone to assist him in his life, his eyes had immediately caught the eyes of the boy, who could barely hide the fright he felt in his cold, staring eyes.

At once, he had known it would be him and his father had been glad. The teen was only older by a couple of years and probably wouldn't overwhelm Yunho fatally like other, older slaves might try too, as Yunho had already started his military training.

It hadn't been easy to crack the walls that JaeJoong had put up around him and he still could keep silent for hours, especially when Yunho acted unreasonably or childish, still putting JaeJoong to be on par with him, although it was frowned on, eventually brought them closer. So close, that Yunho at last confessed how he couldn't live if JaeJoong were ever to leave him, but that he would let him go, if JaeJoong wished to obtain freedom. JaeJoong however had only stared at him for a moment with wide eyes and told him a secret that tested their bond greatly, but had to get out of the way if they wanted to share a life together with each other.

Their lives had been too different, but Yunho couldn't be more grateful to have such a companion he had found in JaeJoong.

 

Yunho had declined JaeJoong's offer for a bath earlier as he had every intention to get dirty again tonight, which would waste the tedious preparations of a bath, only to do it over again, so he had ordered a bath for the morning- and he decided to go through with his plan now.

Yunho was already through 2 fruits when he grabbed JaeJoong's hand, who was about to pass him another slice of juicy orange, and put the fruit including the fingers holding it, into his mouth. Chewing cautiously, Yunho eventually progressed to licking the fingers clean, passing to the others as well. When he reached the thumb, Yunho looked up and locked eyes with JaeJoong, whose lips were parted slightly and his breath labored.

“Shouldn't it be me, who seduces you my Lord?” JaeJoong purred and Yunho could only groan as he sat up and pulled JaeJoong to him with a hand on his head. Their lips met in a heated kiss. “You are going to be the death of me”, Yunho whispered against his lips as he pulled JaeJoong on his lap, with hands in his mane and JaeJoong's legs wrapped around him.

“Then I hope it will be a sweet one”, JaeJoong replied and captured his lips once again.

  


  
A few weeks later, JaeJoong visited town to run errands. He was about to make bargain on some linens of high quality when his eyes caught sight of somebody he would have never guessed to meet in town. Although he was masked, there was no doubt Aquila had stepped down to mingle with the common people.

If he had done so without trying to hide himself - and his overly suspicious behavior- JaeJoong wouldn't have spared him a second glance. After all, the fellow was one of the greasiest in the court and a snake in the grass who tried to undermine everything Yunho did or proposed. But now he had spiked JaeJoong's interest and the slave left the stand to follow Aquila's already disappearing figure. The farther he followed the man, the more he became suspicious.

What was Aquila doing in this shady part of town? If he wanted a prostitute, there were easier, safer ways of acquiring company for the evening. Eventually, Aquila reached his destination, knocking against a door, which said to be a Medicus. Narrowing his eyes, JaeJoong approached the building and glided along the side of the house, to get to a window where he could eavesdrop the voice in the house. Having heightening hearing certainly had its perks.

“What have I done to deserve a visit from such a honored man of the court?” The Medicus definitely knew how to please.

“Spare your words,” Aquila replied, “for I don't want to hear about what I already know but of the things which still lie in the dark to me. Have you acquired the means I asked you to?”  
JaeJoong could imagine the lifted eyebrow Aquila usually had when talking like right now.

“Of course, my Lord. Just three drops of this tincture and Episkopos Yu-” - “Enough! Your talk in this city can get us killed! Here you have your payment, righteously earned”, Aquila interrupted the man, where as JaeJoong had heard enough.

Waiting around the corner he watched as Aquila left the building. JaeJoong followed him closely in when Aquila reached a shortcut through a path that was used seldom between rows of houses without windows along the pathway.

Letting a growl escape his throat, Aquila slowed down his pace and stopped eventually. Turning around his eyes filled with horror.

“You! I knew it had to be you! Wait, don't get closer, I can offer yo-”  
But JaeJoong heard nothing of it except his screams and how he tore Aquila into shreds.

  


  
The news of Aquila's death reached the court the next day. At the report how Aquila apparently had been killed by either a huge rabid dog or a mountain lion, Yunho had twitched as if he wanted to turn around to look at somebody but eventually decided against it.

When he was alone a couple of hours later, he called for JaeJoong.

“Yes?” JaeJoong approached him.

Yunho looked him hard in the eye. “JaeJoong, what happened?”

JaeJoong shrugged, even though he knew he looked like a pouting child.

“Was it really necessary to kill Aquila? I know you don't like him but-”

“He wanted to hurt what was mine!” JaeJoong exclaimed outrageous, slamming his fist on the table. “And never will him or anybody else lay a hand upon you! And if they do, they will have to go through me first.” JaeJoong's eyes had formed into dangerously slits.

Yunho stared at him and his chest was rapidly heaving. Sighing, Yunho lowered his gaze. “As much as I feel honored by your care and loyalty there are other, less... fatal ways to solve situation like these. You can't just kill people when they are about to do something harmful. For Zeus sake, you would never find peace. Come and talk to me, JaeJoong.” Yunho looked hopeful to the man in front of him but JaeJoong had turned his eyes to the side, looking defiant. Yunho knew he probably talked to a rock right now but he couldn't stop but try.

“What happens when someone finds out the truth, huh? Instead of me, it would be you they will go after and you know as well as I do that I can't see you go into the afterlife before me. I hold you too dear to me.” JaeJoong had crossed his arms in front of him and looked down on them, a sign for Yunho that the slave had slightly calmed down by now.

Deciding on his next action, Yunho broke the silence that engulfed them, choosing the words he knew would drive JaeJoong wild. “Come here, mate.”

And just as he had predicted, JaeJoong pounced him.

  


  
About a year later, Phrataphernes was back, reporting about the tedious march to India, its wild jungle and the never-ending walks as well as battles. He left shortly before the army itself revolted against walking further then the Hyphasis River.

Yunho tasks were back to the norm, which he enjoyed greatly. Overseeing the progress of the local recruits, who were to deploy to support Alexander's army, as well as managing the security of the Satrap left him more time for other things- namely JaeJoong.

The later could have lived without the greasy Satrap. To Yunho's chagrin JaeJoong had his own work to do during the day. Right now he was going from one chord to the other one, as he passed the open door of the kitchen, where Phrataphernes' slave exchanged rumors with one of the maids he had tried to court for months now. Normally, JaeJoong would have passed without a thought but when the name 'Yunho' registered in his mind, he stopped in his track and approached cautiously the door he just passed to hear better.

“And he really plans to send the poor lad there?”

“I am telling you the truth, Anahi, I swear by Apollo!”

“But isn't traveling through a desert dangerous? When will he come back, I wonder?”

“Some people hope never, my dearest. And Alexander would be a fool to let Yunho go back home, when he is so skilled, right? I mean, if he makes it at last.”

“You, Rostam, is one mean...”

JaeJoong had heard enough. Apparently, Phrataphernes had planned for Yunho to be sent to Gedrosia, the desert Alexander planned to cross next, a challenge even Cyrus the Great hadn't accomplished. Phrataphernes obviously wanted to get rid of Yunho, who had proved to be capable and gained a stand with the locals.

JaeJoong wouldn't permit that to happen, with a dangerous glint in his eyes he strode off, with a plan already forming in his head.

He had to protect Yunho, as he had already done many times before.

  


  
It was already at night and Phrataphernes stood on his balcony, overlooking the city growing beneath his feet. He was proud of his accomplishments, of always knowing when it was the right time to change sides and attitudes, making him the man he was now. Taking a sip of vine from his goblet, he was startled when he felt claws encircling his throat.

He dropped the goblet immediately, one hand reaching for the claw, the other for the knife always resting by his belt. However, his attaker seemed to have foreseen this move, as another claw clutched on his hand.

“I would keep still, Phrataphernes, if I were you”, a growling voice said behind him.

Phrataphernes gulped, his grip thightening around the claw encirlcling his throat.  
“What do you want”, he pressed out. “Who are you?”

“Someone with my own agenda. I know you plan to send Episkopos Yunho to Gedrosia. You will not. You will send your son Pharasmanes instead, you heard me? I have my eyes everywhere, I have means you could only dream of, abilities which are usually unheard.”

All of a sudden, Phrataphernes felt a rattling breath at his ear.

“And if anything ever happens to Episkopos Yunho because of you, I will find you. And tear you apart. You will wish for your death”, the voice said, tightening his old around the throat. “Have you understood me?”

Phrataphernes nodded slightly, he would probably have whimpered, he thought, and he wouldn't want to fall even lower than this.

“Good. I hope you will find happiness in the glory you gained through your greediness, Satrap.”

And with that, Phrataphernes felt air rushing freely to his lungs again, gasping and clutching his throat where claws where the moment before. Turning around, he couldn't see anything, his attacker obviously disappearing so quickly as he came.

He gritted his teeth, grabbed his goblet and threw it through the room.

By Toutatis, the Legend of Lycaon was apparently true.

 

A couple of days later, Pharasmanes left the city with a large train of camels laden with provisions. Pharasmanes had been solemn when his father had approached him first, not understanding why he had to go and not somebody else. His father had only bellowed at him and Pharasmanes had given in eventually.

When word got to Yunho, the whole thing looked suspicious for him despite not being able to pin point why. His companion however smiled a secret smile of triumph and followed Yunho back to the quarters.

  


  
Following the death of Alexander, the situation was stable but the people were still anxious. With Perdiccas declaration, that Alexander's son would be king one day and he himself would look after the empire so long, people were satisfied, but Yunho and JaeJoong were skeptical. Phrataphernes kept his title as a Satrap - as well as Yunho.  
However, as the city flourished and Alexander’s army came back, Yunho returned to his former task- training the soldiers.  
Yunho enjoyed the regular hours however he had to witness Phrataphernes’ reckless behaviour.  
  
Things changed two years later, when Perdiccas was killed by the Satrap Seleceus and the latter took over Babylonia. Under him, Episkopos slowly lost their power, Antigonus becoming the general of Asia. A year later Phrataphernes died and Philip became their new Satrap.  
  
From here on, Yunho could only watch his men become strong enough for a fight and then he had to send them to the general where they most likely would find their fate. Considering the unstable political situation, JaeJoong urged him to leave everything behind but Yunho was a hopeless optimist who still hoped that the Empire would rise to its glory it held under Alexander again. In the wake, fights were fierce but at times like this, change was in the air, they sought out the other a lot faster then usually.  
  
Everything changed when one day, two years after Philip became Satrap, Pithon invaded their district with the intention to kill Philip. Yunho and Philip had been in a conference, when Phiton entered their city.  
  
As soon as the messengers had reported the attack, Yunho had barked instructions as he reached for his sword intending to protect his superior.  
  
JaeJoong didn't waste anytime and stepped next to his lover, a weapon in his hand. Together they met the intruders head on. Soon enough they were separated, each fighting their own opponent.  
  
JaeJoong just evaded a fatal hit, when Yunho's outcry stopped JaeJoong‘s movements. Fortunately, he rapidly came back to his senses and determinedly struck down the man in front of him. Finding his way through the battlefield, JaeJoong discovered Yunho- and his whole world turned red.  
  
His body went with his instinct as his eyes closed into his mate in front of him, who laid one the ground, clutching a heavily bleeding wound, whose smell started to fill his nostrils. He never noticed how he eventually ran on all fours to the Macedonian standing above his mate, ready to struck for the last time. With a growl he jumped the man and ripped his throat.  
  
JaeJoong's mind was reigned by only scattered thoughts.  _Mate... Hurt...save..._  
  
Running back to Yunho, JaeJoong whimpered when he saw in which state his mate was still.  
He hadn't to worry about his surroundings as the fighters had scattered away at the sight of the huge mutt.  
  
“Well done, JaeJoong”, Yunho breathed, trying to pat the wolf’s head but apparently his sight had already started to wear off, as his hand missed it by several centimeters.  
  
The fear of losing his mate let JaeJoong's instinct take over his actions once more. Biting down on the shoulder close to him, JaeJoong's throat was filled with the metallic taste of the man he pledged his life to.  
  
As soon as possible, JaeJoong let go. Now, only time would show whether it had been to late or not. Glancing around, JaeJoong decided to send the remaining opponents down to Hades wrath. He knew the wait would drive him crazy. There weren't many left but the enemy had been successful because Philip had died during the attack.  
  
Returning to his mate’s side when the deed was done, relief filled him when he noticed the once more regular heaving of his chest.  
  
Nudging Yunho slightly in appreciation, JaeJoong settled next to the Episkopos and decided to guard him until he would wake up.  
Inwardly, his wolf hauled in triumph for finally his mate would be his mate for life. 

  


  
Having to teach Yunho how to turn into a wolf or doing so just partly, has the perks of them leaving the Seleucid Empire behind. At first, Yunho didn't know how to deal with his new being. He had never resented JaeJoong for what he was, being controlled by his instincts, however, had never been anything he had wanted. In contrast, JaeJoong was only too happy to show Yunho how glad he was to still have him in the land of living.  
  
It had taken almost a year until Yunho was able to control his hunger as well as turning. JaeJoong, a born Lycan, had never had troubles with it and therefore couldn't always help Yunho in describing how turning, or turning back, felt like, what he had to accomplish to do so.  
  
By that time, the forest surrounding them had gained the name of _the haunted forest of Hycrania_ , as howls often filled it though nobody had ever seen any traces of a wolf. The rumor of somebody being a Lycan had volatilized quickly.  
  
Every time they ventured out to the humans, destruction had made its way further.  
  
From their place, they witnessed the expansion of the Empire but also how it had to crumble eventually as the possibilities to maintain and manage such a huge realm didn't suffice.  
  
Standing on the hill, Yunho looked down unto the city he once helped to found. Trade was flourishing once again and helped it grow.  
  
He just slightly turned his head in acknowledgment as JaeJoong stepped next to him, placing his head on Yunho's shoulder and putting his arms around his waist.  
  
“Are you happy?” JaeJoong asked, nuzzling the neck offered to him.  
  
Yunho turned his head, wanting to look into JaeJoongs eyes.  
“I'm glad you turned me.”, he whispered and sealed the lips in front of him.  
  
Soon enough, everyday life settled in but the howls in the _haunted forest of Hycrania_ never vanquished.  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Making of**
> 
> This might seems strange to some of you, but I _really like researching_.  
>  Usually, my studies don't ask me too, so I relinquish when I have to chance to do so.  
> This whole story is really based on the picture at the beginning, together with this one
> 
> [click](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5fn6t9H8Z1qfibmco1_500.jpg)  
>   
>  At first I thought that it had to play in older times, where they still used tents (here in the story, they already have buildings, but only because I thought love making in tents would be... awkward..).  
>  I always wanted to write an **Alexander** story ( _I ♥Alexander and Hephaistion_!) so now I did it indirectly. I didn't want Yunho going to India, so I had to find a setting involving tents and trees- not a desert. Therefore I searched the empire of Alexander for something with water. I even looked at the places via Google Earth lol.  
>  As soon as I found the place to be (in my imagination, the city described is an ancient form of todays Ramsar, Iran) I did research about who was ruling there at the time, about the government of Alexander himself - I think I spent about **2 hours reading, searching** \- what a _fun time_ :P  
>  It was like fate, that **Phrataphernes** proved to be a shady character, when I found out that he was the Satrap. Afterall, he only switched sides to escape the death sentence.  
>   
>  About JJ being a kind of werewolf- I wanted to make him a mystical figure (again).  
>  first I searched for  humanoid creatures and eventually wanted to make him an Encantado (number 24 here: <http://www.smashinglists.com/30-famous-mythical-humanoid-creatures/> ) but as they are usually beings living in water as dolphins and the likes, he wouldn't have been **threatening**. But I loved how he would have had the power of music and seductiveness xD  
>  Also, the myth is from Brazil, so too far off. Eventually I found the myth of Lycaon ( <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lycaon_%28Arcadia%29> ) and- tada!  
>  Now JJ had to seduce with his _natural beauty_ :P  
>   
>  Anyways, I don't know if anybody read this at all, but if you did- let's **play** **a little game** \- everybody, who read the **A/N** writes the _name of the creature JJ was first supposed to be_ in their comment :P


End file.
